What's with these Eggs! (Osomatsu-sanxShugo Chara Fanfic)
by Laughing White
Summary: (Age AU for Osomatsu-san) Follow Matsuno Ichimatsu as a Guardian with his two Shugo Charas.What adventures await? [Also on Wattpad]
1. Chapter 1- Transferring to Seiyo Academy

Chapter 1- Transferring to Seiyo Academy

Ichimatsu POV:

"Ichimatsu-niisan! Wake up! It's our first day of school!" yelled Ichimatsu's little brother, Jyushimatsu. When I opened my eyes, there was the almighty sunshine of the family. Comparing to the others, you can tell Jyushimatsu apart from our family very easily.

Jyushimatsu has one cowlick on his hair, then the other brothers who have two or none, and always have an open mouth smile. This makes him unique compared to my other brothers and somehow, I get along very easily with Jyushimatsu. Right now Jyushimatsu was wearing the Seiyo Academy uniform but instead of the white shirt underneath the black blazer, he wore a yellow hoodie with sleeves that go over his hands. He also got rid of the red tie, wonder where it went, he kept the blue pants at least.

As for I, I just got out of bed and now dressing in my Seiyo Academy uniform. Compare to Jyushimatsu's single cowlick and permanent smile, I have two cowlick and permanent messy hair with permanent half-lidded eyes. I am now wearing the Seiyo Academy sweater with my purple hoodie with cat ears underneath, and like Jyushimatsu, I don't have the white shirt and the red tie. I also kept the pants and wore a sick mask, don't know why but I still did.

I and Jyushimatsu went downstairs to our two story house. To the living room where we saw our youngest brother, Todomatsu. He has two cowlicks and slightly bigger pupils than all of us brothers. Todomatsu is wearing the regular Seiyo Kindergarten uniform without any changes.

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu greeted happily while waving his sleeved hand. Totty is Todomatsu's nickname us brothers use for teasing but Jyushimatsu got it stuck in his head so Todomatsu lets it slide.

"Good morning Jyushimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan," Todomatsu greeted back, I just nodded in return, there was no need for talking anyway.

"Did Choromatsu-niisan and Karamatsu-niisan leave already?" Jyushimatsu asked,

Todomatsu just nodded and pointed towards the dining table where there was two breakfast on the table and two lunchboxes. I and Jyushimatsu went to the table, quickly ate the breakfast then I grabbed my lunchbox and stuffed it into my school bag, Jyushimatsu doing the same.

"Let's go to school guys!" Jyushimatsu excitedly yelled, then grabbed Todomatsu's hand, "Let's drop you off first!"

Todomatsu, again, nodded and did not bother to fight back when being dragged by Jyushimatsu towards the Seiyo Kindergarten Class. Jyushimatsu also managed to grab my hand and also dragged me too. After dropping Todomatsu off, Jyushimatsu sprinted towards the academy with me being dragged all the way through. We entered the academy and Jyushimatsu said goodbye then left. I walked around the school then saw my class, Star Class, I knocked on the door and the teacher opens the door for me, he gestures me inside so I did what he gestured.

"Everyone!~" the teacher called out to the students, the students then put their attention towards the teacher but also me, "This is our new transfer student, Matsuno Ichimatsu!~ Matsuno-san, do you want to tell your classmates about yourself?"

I put my hand on my sick mask and dragged it under my chin momentarily then spoke to my classmates in boredom and monotone, "I'm Ichimatsu, I live with five other brothers out of six, I'm the fourth brother, nice to meet you,"

The class sweatdropped at my introduction but I don't care, that's just how I am.

"Then Matsuno-san, please sit next to Himamori-san," the teacher told me,

A pink haired girl with golden-brown eyes then lifted her hand and said, "Sensei it's Hinamori, not Himamori,"

I then just walked to the empty seat behind Hinamori-san and sat down, we then started with our lesson.

(~-3-)~ * _Timeskip to Lunch*_

I heard the bell ring and took my bag to go outside to the campus the heard gossips about me, mostly from girls, but I ignored them. When I got outside, I went straight to the back of the academy and sat down. I put my bag down and reached inside my bag then took out my lunchbox. I opened my lunchbox then started to eat until I was done with it.

When I finished my lunch, I put the lid back on, put the lunchbox back inside my bag, then I reached deeper inside my school bag and took out my orange tabby cat plush with blue glasses. I put my hood up and hugged my plush then blushed,

 _Of course, no one knows about this plush except my family,_ I thought, _I only have this plush because my only friends are cats and I'm alone. I wish I can be friendly and make some human friends other than my brothers. I'm so lonely._

I hugged my plush tighter then heard the bell ring, I stuffed my plush deep into my school bag, closed it and rushed towards my class hoping my wish comes true.

(~-3-)~ * _Timeskip to After school*_

I wait in front of the academy for Jyushimatsu until I hear yelling.

"ICHIMATSU-NIISAN!" I heard Jyushimatsu yell, then a sleeved hand grabbed my wrist and drag me towards the Seiyo Kindergarten Class to pick up Todomatsu and go home. Once we gonna home we saw Choromatsu-niisan, Karamatsu-niisan, and Osomatsu-niisan all together at the kitchen. Choromatsu-niisan saw us and told us,

"Go upstairs and dress into your pajamas, we're not going anywhere today, then come downstairs to eat, all of us are cooking something right now," Choromatsu-niisan is 15 years old with no cowlick, smallest pupil out of all of us, and had a triangle mouth. He is wearing pajamas that all of us agreed to buys the same light blue pajamas for all of us but different sizes.

We obeyed him, did what he said and waited at the dining table for our food. Karamatsu-niisan then came in and told us to wait a little longer as they were almost done with the food then sat down at the table. Karamatsu-niisan had two cowlicks, the most bushiest eyebrow than all of us and is wearing the pajamas. Just as he said Choromatsu-niisan came in and sat down at the table while Osomatsu-niisan came in with all of their foods.

Osomatsu-niisan is the regular looking one out of all of our family, two cowlicks, regularly sized pupils, regular hair, and regular mouth. We ate our dinner then I went upstairs to me and Jyushimatsu's shared room and slept.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw a huge surprise on my bed. What I saw on my bed was,

 _ **EGGS?**_


	2. Chapter 2 - I Gave Birth to Eggs?

Chapter 2 - I Gave Birth to Eggs?

Ichimatsu POV:

I look down on my bed to see two purple eggs laying innocently on the sheets. One egg had a black guitar inside of the famous Matsuno symbol, the green pine, and the whole egg was purple. The other egg is also entirely purple with the green pine symbol except, it had a black set of gears inside of the pine symbol. I touched the one with the guitar on it, my eyes widened as I felt the egg.

"It's warm. . ." I said, as I picked up both of them and safely put them in my bag before Jyushimatsu can see them.

"Ichimatsu-niisan! Time for school!" Jyushimatsu yelled as he barged into my room, "Get dressed!"

I went to the restroom, washed up, and stole a small towel from the rack. I went back into my room then dressed in my custom outfit then grabbed my bag. I opened the bag to see the eggs still there. I picked up both of them to lay down the towel on top of some of my textbooks the put the eggs on top of the towel. I, then, went downstairs to see both Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu gone. I didn't mind. I grabbed my lunchbox on the dining table and ate my breakfast.

(~-3-)~ * _Timeskip to School_ *

I was late. . .

Meh. Didn't care. The eggs are safe. That's good. I feel like something big is gonna happen soon. That's bad.

The bad happened. I am now in front of a Guardian. Oh god.

"We invite you to our Royal Tea Party, Matsuno-san," said the Guardian, it was a boy with a girlish looking face and blonde hair.

"Eh?" was all I can manage with all the attention towards me. God, I'm helpless against so many people just staring at me. (I'm actually just horrible with socializing, but the people didn't need to know that.)

"Please be at the Royal Garden afterschool, Matsuno-san," the Guardian continued.

"S-sure," I stuttered, and all I can think of was,

 _Why me?_

(~-3-)~ * _Timeskip to Afterschool_ *

Here I am, in front of the Royal Garden. Here goes nothing. I grabbed the handle on the door to the greenhouse and opened the door. I was met with five people, which are the Guardians.

"Ah! Matsuno-san you're here, for a second I thought you wouldn't come," said the blonde Guardian I had met before, "I am Hotori Tadase, Kings Chair."

"I am Mashiro Rima, Queens Chair," introduced the girl blonde Guardian,

"Jacks Chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko, a pleasure to meet you," said the long, purple-haired Guardian,

"Yahoo! I'm the cute and the youngest out of here! Ace Chair, Yuiki Yaya! Nice to meet you!" the brunette in twin pigtails with ribbons exclaimed,

"We're in the same class, Hinamori Amu, Jokers Chair," the pink-haired girl in my class acted cooly, as expected of the cool and spicy girl.

"To get straight to the point," Tadase started, _Oh no, I don't think I'm ready for this_ , "Did you, perhaps, birth to an egg?"

"What?" I asked, totally caught off guard by this question.

"Please answer truthfully, we need to know," Tadase continued,

"Uh, yes I did, t-two actually," I responded so pathetically,"W-why? Does everyone o-our age have them? Is it a c-common knowledge?"

"Here," Tadase handed me a picture book, "This book will answer all of your questions,"

I read the book, it was pretty interesting, it answered most of my questions, but there was something I had to ask, "Does the eggs hatch?"

"Yes, it does,"

"Into what?"

"You'll find out eventually,"

"But when?"

"It depends,"

Then everyone became serious after those two words were said. I panicked, (silently though) was it something I said? Then they ran out of the Royal Garden, leaving me behind. I followed instinctively, didn't know why though.

When I got to my destination, I saw Amu in a pink cheerleading outfit? What the heck is going on? Then I saw a black egg with a white "X" over it. I wanted to ask someone but was scared what the outcome will be. I don't think I can socialize with anyone, at the Royal Garden was pretty rare for me to talk so much. I was just curious.

 _"To someone who can't talk to someone who can, Chara Change!"_

Double, sliver, cross earrings appeared on each ear. I immediately walk over to Tadase and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked surprised to see me here.

"Matsuno-san? What are you doing here? It's dangerous," Tadase questioned,

"You need to tell me what is going on first, Hotori-san!" I yelled, "Why is Hinamori-san in a pink cheerleading outfit and what is that egg?"

"Amu-chan is doing something called a Chara Nari, it's when your Shugo Chara and you transform into one. The black egg is called an X-Egg, it's a corrupted egg."

"A corrupted egg?"

"It's when a child gives up on their dreams and also gives up hope,"

"What are you doing now?"

"We are going to purify it,"

"How?"

"Amu-chan has special powers to do so,"

The earrings disappeared and I realized that I had spoken a lot to a person without stuttering. It made me amazed and embarrassed at the same time. My bag twitched. I felt it and ran towards a safe hiding spot, I opened it and was greeted, straight to my face, a small male. He's wearing a black fedora with a purple underside, a trench coat, with a collar, with purple lining, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots. He also has purple hair with black roots.

"Please to meet you Ichimatsu! I'm Fujio, your Shugo Chara!" said the small person,

"Shugo Chara?" Ichimatsu asked,

"Yep! I was born out of your wish to make friends! You made that wish right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"There you have it! For now on I'll be in your care, Master!"

"Don't call me master, just call me Ichimatsu,"

"Then Ichi-kun!"


End file.
